Red Herrings and Lies
by scouse101
Summary: Jane evades the team to go on a chase of his own


Red Herrings and Lies

The team receive the news Christina Fry has vanished from the medical facility where she has been residing since her kidnapping by Red John.

Jane is unaware of this and is on his way into CBI when he sees someone who looks remarkably like Christina.

He calls out her name but can't make her hear him above the noise of the traffic; she is also very absorbed in a phone conversation. Jane parks his car and looks for her, frantically searching everywhere, in stores, café's as well as a beauty salon but all to no avail.

Finally showing up at CBI he becomes obsessed searching for a notebook ignoring the pleas from Lisbon he is needed to help solve a new case with them, he again goes off in search of Christina. Eventually after asking many people if they saw her he talks to a cleaner at a store who remembers her, "She tried on several dresses and picked one out to be delivered"

Jane approaches the lady on the desk. "Hi" "Well hello" She replies dreamily

"Can you tell me the address of a lady who bought a dress here earlier" "I would love to help you but l would get into trouble" "Please"

"Not here, meet me at the coffee shop down the street in half an hour"

Jane agrees and they meet up. "Well" Jane asks impatiently

"Wait a minute l just can't go giving out clients names and addresses to whoever asks for them" "Ok but this is important" "How important she asks seductively "Enough to come to my apartment at 8 tonight?" "If that's what it takes. Yes"

Evelyn slipped him a piece of paper with her address on it and leaves.

Jane is sure he can pull off tricking her into thinking he will have sex with her and get the information and leave beforehand.

He relaxes and smiles while she leaves.

On his arrival at her apartment the team are there. Evelyn has been found dead. Murdered.

Jane lie's his way out of it saying he saw the cars as he was passing. Lisbon looks doubtful but accepts his explanation she can't prove anything different.

Jane can't see anything to suggest the girl was meeting him.

He gave the team his observations

"Seductively dressed. 2 glasses along with a bottle of chilled wine, the bedroom is extra neat and tidy suggesting she was expecting a lover or at least to be using the bed.

Van Pelt glared at him for his statement.

"It's true isn't it otherwise why the 2 glasses not 1? Chilled wine. Super tidy bedroom, come on what else could it be?"

"You could be less cold about how you put things" "Why Van Pelt? "I say what l see, that's what you pay me for"

Jane turned on his heel and left driving off before Lisbon could get to him and returned to his attic room at CBI he needed to read up on old notes and to think.

Also he had to return to the shop the next morning needed to find out if anyone else would tell him what he needed to know.

Back at CBI Lisbon burst in on Jane in his attic room and slammed a book on Jane's desk beside him making him jump

"Read it" she demanded turning it to a marked page with today's date on it.

It read. Patrick will be here at 8pm he has filled my nights with passion. He has the loveliest blonde curly hair, piercing green eyes l feel l could dive into and swim around in forever and the wickedest of smiles.

" Lisbon l…l…. l haven't...l didn't" Jane for once was lost for words Lisbon sensed it was more than just trying to defend himself to her he had lost something, she didn't know what exactly but it seemed like he had lost a hold on something he couldn't get back, She knew not to pry that he would only go deeper within himself but she had to know what his involvement was with this girl.

As they descended the stairs Wainwright interrupted their thoughts

"Jane. Lisbon in here please" Wainwright called from his office doorway. Even though he had said please both knew it was not a request.

Jane allowed Lisbon to go before him and as Jane was about to sit Wainwright motioned with his hand to close the door first. Jane did so and as he sat Wainwright stood and walked around his desk to in front of where Jane was sitting and placed himself on the edge of his desk.

He was now closer to the door than Jane was and he knew it.

"So what is happening on the shop assistant, anything new?" Wainwright didn't take his eyes off Jane and as Lisbon tried to speak he raised his hand to stop her "I'm speaking to you Jane" Jane looked up from playing with his wedding ring "Why me. I'm not the detective" He shrugged

"Because" Wainwright leaned forward looking him in the eye "Because" Jane asked calmly staring back

"You knew her didn't you?" "No" "Yes you did" "I said NO" Jane was adamant "Liar" Wainwright insisted and as Jane went to rise Wainwright stood blocking his way to the door. "Sit down unless you want me to put you under arrest"

Jane slowly sat back down looking at Lisbon accusingly she shrugged to let him know she hadn't said anything but he wasn't watching he was looking directly at Wainwright

"What do you know of her" "She's about mid 30s"Jane started but was interrupted by Wainwright raising his voice "Do not be flippant with me Jane. l warn you now"

Jane settled back on the chair crossed one leg over the other and cleared his throat. "I'm not. I'm telling you what l know as you asked no demanded me to"

Wainwright took a deep breath "Alright let me put it this way. Neither of you are leaving this office until l know what it is your hiding"

Jane settled into his chair turned to Lisbon and said "Wake me when he's asleep"

"Ok you had your chance Jane" Opening the door he calls "Officer come here please"

A uniformed officer entered the office. Jane looked surprised at Lisbon but not letting Wainwright see this he ignored the officer's presence

"Take this man to a holding cell and DO NOT let him out of your sight" Jane stood up and was glaring at Wainwright as he left

"Sir" Lisbon pleaded but was hushed with a raise of Wainwright's hand. "I will not be messed about by him Lisbon he is NOT the be all and end all of police work. Understood" "Yes sir" Lisbon replied quietly.

"Is there anything further you wish to tell me?" "No sir"

Lisbon left the office to face a stunned team who had seen Jane being escorted by the uniformed officer

"Haven't you got work to be doing? Her voice raised in frustration at how Jane had conducted himself. "Well yes boss but" "Get on with it then and no but's"

Lisbon slammed her office door in Cho's face not realizing he was there. He knocked and entered

"What" she snapped "Don't yell at me but was Jane being taken to a holding cell? .anyway he passed me this to give you" "What... how?"

"Don't ask" Lisbon took the note it was in Jane's writing. Please believe me l did NOT know her. Was all it said?

A little while later Wainwright could be heard coming from the holding area

Lisbon rushed toward his voice and met him he was red with anger.

"Where is he Lisbon?" "Jane" Lisbon asked "The last l saw of him he was leaving your office" "Well now he's gone and l have an officer down there in his place looking like he's in some sort of tran... ah l get it now how stupid of me telling him not to take his eyes off Jane. He hypnotised him didn't he?" "I don't know sir, he can't, l mean, he wouldn't"

"Find him Lisbon find him and bring him back here if you have to drag him back by his hair. DO IT" "Yes sir"

"Ok you heard the boss let's go get Jane and bring him back here by whatever means possible so long as he's alive"

They all left as if their lives depended on it. In the lift Van Pelt asked "How do we find him, he's like Houdini out there" "His car, we put out an APB on his car" Rigsby suggested. "Nice one" Lisbon smiled "Get on with it"

The team looked from one to another. Had Lisbon really had enough and was really going to arrest him and bring him in?

"Cho. Rigsby you two head for the beach. Van Pelt your with me we will take other places" "Like where boss" "I don't know yet other places"

Lisbon was calming down now and her adrenalin was subsiding leaving her feeling worn out

"You drive" "Where" Van Pelt looked confused. "Where do you think he would go?"

Van Pelt thought as she was getting into the car "Well it's a long shot but what about back to the girl's apartment?" "Go" Ordered Lisbon

Cho and Rigsby had reached and searched most of the beach then they spotted Jane's car in the distance.

Cho called Lisbon "Check it out and call me back"

They did Jane was nowhere to be seen

"He could be anywhere watching us right now" Rigsby uttered looking around "Yep" Agreed Cho as he surveyed the landscape.

"Looking for your friend asked a guy approaching them. "Yes" Answered Cho before Rigsby could open his mouth "Well he went over that way and l'm telling you if he doesn't turn around and come back soon he's in trouble. It's not the place to be wandering around with a 3 piece suit on, no shade on your head and no water" "Thanks" Cho was on the phone as he spoke

"Ok we're on our way. Get a search team out there who know the area" Lisbon replied to him.

"How did you know he meant Jane?"Rigsby wanted to know "Do you see anyone else around here wearing suits?" Was all Cho replied?

When Lisbon and Van Pelt arrived the search team were already there Setting out their search areas and allocating each group a specific area, each group set off in their search for Jane.

"It's going to get mighty cold out there tonight, let's hope he lives to regret taking such a long stroll one of the coldest nights" One of the searchers told Lisbon as he left. Looking to the search leader for clarification he told her the temperature drops so suddenly once the sun goes down you don't get time to adjust and tonight it was going to be a very cold night with no cloud cover to keep in the warmth of the day.

Lisbon and Van Pelt stayed put while Cho and Rigsby joined in with the search.

Lisbon's hand toyed with her cross as she silently prayed they found him safe sooner rather than later.

Van Pelt also looked as if she was saying a silent prayer.

"Why on earth would he be out here" Van Pelt asked "It's not like he's out to do away with himself or anything weird is it?"

Lisbon looked at her "No it isn't, maybe this is just a con to get us away from CBI" Lisbon contacted Cho and Rigsby to keep searching while her and Van Pelt had a look at his attic room

"Drive back to CBI l want to check his attic room" Lisbon took the stairs as quick as she could leaving Van Pelt to keep an eye open for Wainwright.

Flinging open the door she was initially surprised to find the room empty then started to search, for what, she had no idea.

Frustrated at finding nothing she leaned on his make shift bed her hand wandered over and under the pillow she was about to lift it to fluff it up when she felt something underneath lifting it out there it was, one of his prized notebooks.

Opening it she skimmed to the last entry. Her jaw dropped as she read. I must meet with Evelyn and do whatever it takes. Lisbon fell back against the bench. Was this proof Jane was capable of ANYTHING? Her mind raced at great speed asking her questions she didn't know the answers to. Why would this young woman hold information he needed to know? Was it to do with Red John? Worst of all WHAT was it he was willing to do to obtain it?

Everything she held onto about Jane was crumbling before her. Her admiration for his case solving.

The way he related to kids. The way he made her laugh to get round her when she was mad at him.

The way he cheered her up when she was sad with a hug or just holding her, no need for words just holding her. It was all fading even her love for him was faltering.

The devoted love of a sister even a surrogate mother at times just as sometimes he was her little or big brother depending on his mood.

Occasionally he even acted like her dad. But not now, all that was slipping away.

She had never known anyone like him or had she ever had a rollercoaster ride of emotions with anyone like she had with him and now he was proving it had all been lies. Their whole friendship was a lie.

Now Lisbon was angrier than she had ever known herself to have been. Patrick Jane was from now on to be treated as a suspect not a friend.

Cho and Rigsby returned to CBI. I

t had gotten way too cold for them to be out there and the search team had called it a night. They would resume at first light and call Lisbon with any news first hand.

"Ok so this is what we have now.

Jane was to meet Evelyn Rice as she has been identified her name and details are on the board

Age 38 working as a sales assistant for no apparent reason she was wealthy enough not to have to work.

Jane was to have met with her that night to gain information. On what l have no idea it doesn't say in his notebook"

"And when were you going to share this information Agent Lisbon?" Wainwright asked from behind her

"As soon as l had spoken with the team sir. I thought it only right as colleagues no l'll rephrase that to past colleagues of Jane's that they know first"

"Right" Wainwright felt the anger in her voice and decided not to question her tactics any further but to let her run with it.

He was pleased she had finally taken this no nonsense attitude toward Jane.

The silence was broken when Lisbon's phone rang she recognised the voice immediately

"Ok Mr Thunderman calm down, what's happened?"

"It's Isobel she won't be back anymore, she said her privacy has been violated and she couldn't allow that to happen"

"What about her belongings?"

"They are to be forwarded to her home address"

"When"

"An hour ago. What am l to do agent Lisbon, what am I to do?" "Err I have to go Mr Thunderman maybe your boss can answer that question"

"Isobel Fowler's house NOW 2 cars" The team scrambled after Lisbon who was now like a terrier with a bone.

Isobel Fowler was not going to get away this time she needed to be interviewed.

Rigsby and Van Pelt paired up while Cho drove Lisbon at her request "I need to think" Lisbon told him throwing him the keys. "What do you make of Isobel?" Van Pelt asked Rigsby.

"Oh I'm not sure if I had to make a guess I would say she is very sure of herself, gracious, kind" "Why?"

"Well she was kind to that Thunderman guy wasn't she? A lady like that must be all of those things and more"

"Yeah right, she probably picked the easiest guy in the place to manoeuvre to her way of thinking" Van Pelt pulled a face at Rigsby wondering how he could be so dumb.

Rigsby didn't answer but concentrated on his driving as being the better option to a discussion about women with his ex.

"Ok go around the back you two have a look around quietly.

Cho with me we'll see if the penguin makes more excuses"

Lisbon knocked the door and was surprised to see a different man dressed as the first had been only this one was taller and broader and looked like he could take care of himself.

Cho un-phased asked "Isobel Fowler is she in?"

"Who may I ask is enquiring?" "CBI agents Lisbon and Cho"

They both flashed their badges undeterred the man replied in a cool calm manner

"I am sorry no. Miss Fowler is not at home"

"When do you expect her back?" Cho asked

"I do not. Miss Fowler does not inform me or anyone else on the staff when she is coming or going" "Can you reach her?" Lisbon asked

"I am sorry there is no contact information"

The van arrived from the spa bringing Isobel's belongings

The Butler allowed the delivery man to place them just inside the doorway.

"If that is all I have duties to attend to"

Lisbon turned and Cho followed her back to the car.

"This is strange who besides the shop staff and spa staff oh and of course house staff have ever seen this woman, she's as elusive as" Lisbon trailed off as she was about to say Jane. She was angry at herself for letting him creep into her train of thought. "Jane" Cho added Lisbon nodded and he carried on as if nothing had been said.

"Where are those 2?" Lisbon asked "There" Cho pointed to the side of the house where Rigsby and Van Pelt were coming from back to their vehicle climbing into the back seat of Lisbon's car they grinned

"We met the housekeeper she spoke with us and she thinks it is a weird set up there" Van Pelt said. "Yeah"

"Isobel Fowler appeared out of nowhere and moved in. The staff had been interviewed and selected after being subjected to a lot of scrutiny apparently" Rigsby put in. "So who is she" Lisbon demanded "That's it boss, nobody knows not even the Butler's" "This is ridiculous" Lisbon half laughed "Who the hell is this woman?"

They returned to CBI and Lisbon headed straight for Wainwright's office

"Do you know who this Isobel Fowler is sir?"

Wainwright was taken aback but managed to control his voice "Er who agent Lisbon?" "Isobel Fowler" Lisbon repeated with precision

"No I don't recall the name what is she in connection with?" "Evelyn's murder" "But I thought you had Jane in your sights for that" "He may be in my sights sir but I am not discounting the possibility someone else was responsible"

Wainwright sat back in his chair "Agent Lisbon I thought we had come to an agreement that Jane was not to be trusted and is to be treated as the number one suspect" "Yes I know" "Well then, get on with locating and arresting him" "Yes sir" Lisbon agreed and left his office

Glancing back she noticed Wainwright was sitting with a triumphant smile on his face, not looking at Lisbon he continued to smile as he went about his paperwork

Lisbon was confused by Wainwrights words he was't merely reminding her to arrest Jane but demanding she arrest him.

Was she doing the right thing? Was she thinking the right thing? Her head hurt and all she wanted to do was go home and relax in a nice hot bath.

Instead she found herself going up to Jane's attic and climbing up on the bench she lay her head on his pillows and closed her eyes. Jane's voice softly spoke in her head

"Lisbon please believe me I am not a killer. You got to Evelyn's house before I did, she was helping me to find someone"

"Who" she asked as a hammering on the door woke her

"Boss you in there" it was Cho "Yes l'm coming"

Sliding off the bench she looked around. Jane's voice had been so clear in her head, he was here, he must be.

She searched frantically and found a half bottle of water, she was positive it had not been there when she last searched and found the note book.

Had he been there and spoken to her or was she wishful thinking?

Feeling strangely refreshed Lisbon listened while Cho repeated a phone call he received.

"Pete said he too was now worried about Jane. They had arranged to meet at a rendezvous he would not disclose and Jane had not turned up, no call, nothing"

"Pete from the County Fair?" Lisbon asked with a smile remembering her time with him and Daisy. "Yes"

"If Pete's worried it's either another red herring, a downright lie to help Jane out, or he's telling the truth"

Lisbon pondered for a little while as the others waited for instructions "Ok let's go to the Fair"

"You lot mingle a bit while l talk to Pete. I know what he's like over his credibility with the others, no state troopers" Lisbon gave a reassuring smile.

Finding Pete she was surprised to see how uncaring he was about being seen talking to her. "Agent Lisbon thank god you're here" With that Lisbon was dragged backward into a trailer with someone's hand over her mouth

"Hi Pepper remember me?" It was Sam. "Yes I remember you. Was there any need for that?" Sam looked about before closing the door.

"There's a few here who want to hurt Patrick, you understand me?"

"I think so"

"No you

don't, l don't mean kill him l mean really HURT him for past deeds" "Such as"

"If I were to go into them you'd be sat there taking notes for a month and we ain't got time"

"Do you think someone has kidnapped him?"

"No. I think he be too good for the one's here wantin to hurt him, but I think if you don't find him soon, you never will"

Lisbon was shocked at her words

"He will be gone away forever, and you missy, will never lay eyes on him again"

"You don't mean he will be killed do you? You mean HE will make himself disappear?"

"It's all's I'm sayin the rest is up to you, but mark my words Pepper. Find him quick" With that Sam opened the door for her to leave.

Meeting up with the team Lisbon told them what Sam had told her about Jane being in trouble with some folk at the Fair

"Serves him right" Van Pelt sneered Lisbon looked at her and secretly wondered if she was right and questioned how her feelings returned at the sheer mention of his name. Now his predicament was leading her mind astray.

Maybe she should hand this case over to someone who wasn't involved. FBI. NO, that was not an option she had to see it through for her own sanity.

Did Jane have access to people who could get him out of the country?

Was he going to get Danny out when he was in trouble? If so how?

Who did he know he could trust to get him safely away?

The answers to those questions she asked the team to find by seeking out anything and everything they could on associates of Jane's past.

"Who is going to give us that information" Van Pelt queried of Cho and Rigsby.

"Boss this is going to take forever, the list of felons Jane mixed with in prison who could have gotten him out of the Country is endless"

"Yeah and that's without past con's he associated with too" Rigsby added

"Let's readdress our options here. We know he has made more than a few friends on his prison stays also there's probably a few of his past associates who would be willing to help him but what if he wasn't trying to leave the country? It would leave him running for the rest of his life after all he wouldn't exactly blend in anywhere now would he? We need to think like he does"

Rigsby pulled a face at that and replied "How do we do that?"

Lisbon made her way up to the attic she felt closer to Jane there than anywhere.

Standing looking out of the window not really looking at anywhere in particular with hands in pockets she said "Where are you Jane? Where would you go?

Her heart was heavy with the compassion she felt toward Jane this man who had entered her life, changing it beyond recognition during the past 7/8 years she had known him.

She had laughed and cried with and for him.

And now, what did all those years mean to him?….nothing it seemed. She felt used and abused mentally. Most of all the question that worried her was. Would she let her feelings cloud any decision she may have to make no matter how hard about Jane? She was unsure.

Looking through the notebooks she could find, Lisbon searched for any clues as to people or places she didn't know of but nothing came to light.

It was all notes he had scribbled to remind him of observations he had made during cases. After taking sometime debating in her mind and out loud Lisbon eventually reached a conclusion and what she was now sure of is from now on forsaking all feelings she would do her very best to be true to her honour as a cop regardless of the outcome. Straightening herself up and giving herself a congratulatory smile for her ability to think straighter than she had for a while she returned to join the others.

"Boss we have lists of names and places here that will take an army to" Van Pelt was stopped in her tracks by the appearance of an elegant lady escorted by a uniformed officer

"Excuse me agent Lisbon this is Isobel Fowler you wanted to interview her"

"Yes, yes thank you officer. Hello Miss Fowler thank you for coming in" Lisbon's eyes surveyed the elegantly dressed, obviously upper class lady who stood in front of her

"What is it you wish to speak to me about agent Lisbon?"

"Please come into my office" "Please sit down. Miss fowler could you tell me if you were in De Lacey's store on Friday last"

"No l wasn't" "No"

"That's right dear. l do not shop at De Lacey's. l shop in New York. Rome or Paris not a little place like that, however quaint it may be"

"Where you at Femme Sensuelle" "Oh my dear where are you getting your information" Miss Fowler laughed lt was plain to see the very thought of her being seen at these places were ludicrous to her

"Miss Fowler, where do you live"

"My dear agent Lisbon l live in Beverley Hills"

"Not here in Sacramento?" "No"

"Do you own property here?" "No" "Have you spent anytime residing here in the past month?"

"Definitely not. l have just returned from Monte Carlo where l have been holidaying for the last 6 weeks"

"Thank you Miss Fowler you have been a big help to us"

"I'm so glad my dear. Now good day" "Good day to you too" Lisbon was now more confused than ever.

"Van Pelt check her alibi to confirm she lives in Beverley Hills and that she has been in Monte Carlo for the past 6 weeks"

"Yes Boss" A little while later Van Pelt informed Lisbon Miss Fowler was telling the truth. "Ok let's go and see the penguins again and this time l want the truth from those guys or they'll be eating fish in the state pen

Knocking on the door Lisbon was not surprised there was no reply.

"Ok look for a way in we are not going away empty handed again"

Cho and Rigsby take the back and as Rigsby looked for an open window Cho had decided to pick the rear door lock and entered, then proceeded to open the front door for Lisbon and Van Pelt.

They cautiously searched the house scrutinising every room and cupboard but it was empty of furniture or anything that would lead them to the previous occupants.

No mail, clothes or personal items to indicate anyone had been there recently.

Cho was searching the garden area when he tripped over a piece of tarpaulin. It was trapped under a pile of wood logs, pulling his foot caused the logs to roll and come to a crashing halt at the side of a small shed.

The shed was hidden from view by a couple of fence panels that were pushed over enough to reveal the upper side wall of the shed.

Pulling them away Cho called "Rigsby come here, help me with this"

Rigsby held onto a panel he had pulled back enough for Cho to shine his torch in through the window

"I can't see properly, I'm going in" Cho yanked open the door on the second tug and entered.

The shed was full of old garden chairs, table, lawn mower, plant food and insecticides everything you would expect to find in a garden shed.

His torch caught the dusty outline of a hatch in the floor.

Rigsby had joined him now and between them they hoisted open the hatch door.

"Stairs" "Yeah where's the light" Rigsby asked "Your holding it" Cho told him with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

Descending the stairs they couldn't believe their eyes a passageway led them from under the garden shed to the basement of the house.

It had been turned into what looked like an Aladdin's Cave of treasure.

There were paintings, jewellery and an assortment of antiques. "Let's get Lisbon down here" Cho informed Rigsby "Yeah l think this might just cheer her up a bit"

"Cheer who up?" Lisbon asked. Rigsby visibly jumped at the unexpected voice from behind him. "Wow would you look at this place, these guys must've been clearing out places and stashing their loot here while we were knocking at the front door"

Lisbon's eyes drank in the beauty of the items surrounding them. "This must be right under the house" Lisbon observed looking around

"Yeah lt's an underground passage from under the shed leading into the basement of the house" Cho informed her

"Genius, pure genius "Lisbon replied still in awe of what she was seeing. "Ok let's get forensics in here and then this lot taken back to CBI where it can be catalogued for evidence"

Back at CBI Lisbon once again found herself returning to thoughts of Jane.

What he would have acted like at the sight in the basement.

He would have been like a kid at a grotto, she mused allowing herself a little smile

"Penny for them Boss" Van Pelt brought Lisbon back to her senses.

"Oh l don't think so, not that one anyway"

Van Pelt frowned at Lisbon's reply and wondered if it was Jane who had been on her boss's mind.

"I was thinking we should get an early night and start afresh in the morning. You all did well today, go home team" Lisbon announced.

The team started packing up what they were doing on the double and putting on their coats

"Goodnight" they all wished her on their way out

"Goodnight" Lisbon replied.

Making herself a cup of tea she then proceeded to make herself comfortable on Jane's couch.

Feeling something digging into her she felt around with her hand and lifted out a book that had slipped down the back of the seat cushion she was sat on.

The cover read She by H Rider Haggard.

On opening it Lisbon was surprised to learn it was a hard back notebook with the dustcover slipped over it and inside was the book Jane had made his last entries into, not the one she had found under his pillow.

Lisbon read out loud from the book. "I have to find out if it was her, is it possible? Can it really be?

If Evelyn gives me her address as promised, whatever I have to agree to, I will do it, to know for sure if it really was Kristina I saw i. Her demand in return for the information, though not what l would choose to do may be the price to pay for my sanity"

Tears burned her before they fell onto her cheeks

"Oh my god what have we done? Me, the one friend he had, l judged him and he was suffering so badly inside. I have to find him. No wait. Did he think Isobel Fowler or the woman who was supposed to be Isobel Fowler in De Lacey's was Kristina Fry?

It was all making sense to her now. Jane's manic behaviour.

He was willing to pay Evelyn for information in a way so precious to him it could only be he thought it was Kristina.

Another question preyed on her mind. Where was Kristina Fry? the FBI had not found any trace of her so far.

Had Jane gotten close to finding her?

Had he vanished of his own accord or was he in trouble too?

Think Teresa think! Lisbon hit the side of her head with her open hand.

Kristina vanishing was that to lure Jane? If so who?

Red John, but why? He could lure Jane so much easier than that so who wants Jane to pay dearly, mentally as well as physically? Some sicko who just wants to make a name for himself?

Why Jane? Payback, revenge for being put away or possibly someone he's conned? This is a nightmare.

Lisbon looked into Jane's files if she was going to call the team back in she wanted to at least have something to be going on with and not just for them to go over old ground.

Luckily the recent searches were still on the computer and pulling out a dozen suspects Lisbon busied herself checking up on the present status.

Before she knew it the night had slipped away and dawn was breaking.

Lisbon had not realized until now how much she had missed doing the research part of her job.

2 suspects stood out from the others. Kyle Morris and Michael Fallon.

Morris Jane had put away for killing his wife and girlfriend in cold blood. Fallon's ex partner had been a previous con victim of Jane's they had recently interviewed Fallon as part of an investigation on something entirely different and Fallon had recognised and threatened Jane.

"Ok" Lisbon spoke out loud as the team entered the office. "You're all here early" "Couldn't sleep" Van Pelt and Rigsby told her "Slept enough" Cho quipped.

Lisbon told them what she had found and as the team all sat listening they showed repentance on their faces for the thoughts they too had had about Jane.

Cho was first to speak. "So where do we go from here?" "Cho Rigsby you go interview Morris and make sure you don't give him an inch if he even thought about hurting Jane l want to know" "Got it" Cho replied as they left. Grace we'll go see this Fallon character and find out if his threats were real or just hot air"

Lisbon waited impatiently for Fallon to open his front door, as she was about to pound on it with her fist it opened.

"May l help you?" A young lady of about 20 asked

"Agents Lisbon and Van Pelt we're looking to speak with Michael Fallon" With that a car sped off from the side of the house.

Lisbon called it in as she ran to the car with Van Pelt in hot pursuit.

"Well if that doesn't say guilty l don't know what does" Van Pelt pulled a face at Lisbon's driving as she spoke, it was fast and scary.

Cho and Rigsby were coming to their aid when they spotted Morris

Cho turned the car across the road to act as a road block Morris ploughed into the rear end of their vehicle.

"Nice driving Cho" Lisbon smiled on observing the damage to the CBI vehicle. Cho shrugged and cuffing Fallon placed him in the rear of his car.

"I wouldn't like to be in your shoes now" Rigsby whispered at Morris who after glancing at Cho looked uncomfortable. "How did you get on with Morris?" "Cast iron alibi for the past week he was in hospital undergoing surgery for Appendicitis" "That leaves us with Fallon, let's hope we get somewhere with him"

After booking Fallon in Cho and Lisbon interviewed him.

"So Michael Fallon, you threatened Patrick Jane" Lisbon looked angry

"Wait, wait a minute that was a lot of years ago" "And" "I was angry"

"Exactly. Angry enough to hatch out a plot over those years?" "Nooh I moved on agent Lisbon. Patrick Jane wasn't worth dwelling on"

"Sure about that, seems you told a lot of people what you were gonna do to Jane" Cho insisted

"I told you I was angry, wouldn't you have been" "Oh Yeah"

"Why did you run?" Lisbon asked

"Because l kne- thought you were someone else"

"Don't you mean you knew we linked you to Jane?"

"What, no, why would you? Has something happened to that shark?" Fallon grinned. "Well they say the lord pays his debts without money. I hope he dies, a long, lingering, death, for his" "OK. That's enough" Cho yelled stopping Fallon in his tracks. "Seems like he didn't know Jane was missing" Cho commented

Lisbon felt like she had doors closing as fast as they opened she needed a fresh outlook and turned to Wainwright to supply it.

"Sir, can l ask you for your honest opinion?"

"Certainly Lisbon take a seat" Wainwright stopped what he was doing and gave her his full attention "It's about Jane"

"I was wondering when we would get to this" Lisbon told him everything she had learned so far.

Wainwright listened intently and after taking his time to digest all she had said while Lisbon sat nervously waiting

A smile crept on his face. "So you think Jane has been kidnapped by whoever it is that kidnapped Kristina Fry because you think they want some kind of sick revenge on Jane for a past deed on his part?" "Yes"

"And you want to know if l can shed some light onto whoever this might be, because?"

"Well, I don't know, I just thought, err, I hoped you could think of something"

"Agent Lisbon for one thing I do not know anything of Jane's past deeds of duping people, I also do not read old case files so know nothing of anyone who he has riled so badly as to cause them to do something like this and if I had read them I would probably find at least 85% of them would want to harm him"

"Yes sir" Lisbon replied despondently. As she stood to leave Wainwright added "But if l were you, I would look for a woman"

"A woman?"

"Hell hath no fury as they say and who would use Kristina Fry to lure him beside Red John?" Lisbon's face brightened.

"I am here to help Lisbon, no matter how I feel about Jane" "Thank you sir, you really have helped"

"Van Pelt dig up everything on Isobel Fowler from the day she drew breath"

"Everything" Van Pelt complained

"Rigsby see if you can shed any more light on Evelyn Rice from before her marriage" "Yes Boss"

"So it's a woman we're looking for?" Cho asked

"Yes it is, a cunning, vicious, vengeful woman who Jane has had a run in with sometime along the way"

"Err you might want to come look at this" Van Pelt told Lisbon. "Oh my god, she is a dead ringer for Kristina, who is she?" Lisbon asked looking intently at a photo of Isobel Fowler taken with another two women in it.

"I'll find out" Van Pelt set to work searching for the names of the other two women. Lisbon was sure Isobel was up to her neck in this somehow, but why? What had Jane ever done to a woman like her? "Boss" Van Pelt waited for Lisbon come to her desk and tilted the computer for her to view "This is getting ridiculous. Isobel Fowler is one Isobel Rice formerly known as Isobel Mosely so is she related to Evelyn and Selina, or are all these women using aliases?"

"Boss" Rigsby turned to face Lisbon at Van Pelt's desk "Evelyn Rice was formerly known as Fallon" "WHAT" "That's what it says on her birth registration. Evelyn Rice daughter of Isobel Rice and Michael Fallon" "Fallon's residence. NOW" Lisbon called

Van Pelt and Rigsby took the back while Lisbon and Cho approached the front door of the Fallon house. As they Banged on the front door it opened.

Lisbon and Cho with guns drawn entered cautiously.

Lisbon signalled to Cho to take the upstairs she entered the lounge.

Van Pelt and Rigsby checked the two outside buildings.

Coming together after a search none of them had found anything. As they were about to leave Cho sniffed the air, and again. "Wait" He sniffed again "Can anyone smell burning"

They searched and found nothing, then looking up in the lounge Lisbon saw a crack then a hole appearing in the ceiling smoke drifted out as the hole got bigger.

Cho and Rigsby raced upstairs, not waiting for a ladder Rigsby gave Cho a bunk up into the loft.

Searching around his torch fell upon a figure.

"It's Jane, he's up here" Rigsby came up and between them they got the bound and gagged Jane down to the landing. Dusty, thirsty, and hungry, with marks from a beating showing on his face but otherwise none the worse for his ordeal Jane blinked trying to adjust his eyes to the light.

Lisbon helped untie him, just as Lisbon was reaching for the tape Jane gripped the end of it.

Slowly and painfully he removed the tape from his mouth.

While rubbing his wrists he said "Well it took you long enough but I never doubted you for a minute Lisbon" Jane had a childish smile on his face.

Lisbon felt herself flush with guilt. Did he know how she had doubted him? No, no way, he couldn't….unless he had been there in the attic.

"How long have you been held here?" Lisbon asked

"Oh 2 days I think" "You sure about that?"

Ignoring Lisbon's question Jane told them hoarsely

"its Isobel Fowler your after and Michael Fallon. They masterminded the whole robbery deal here as they have in Ohio. Philadelphia. And New York.

They found someone to impersonate Kristina Fry to get my attention, they wanted me out of the way so they could carry off their robbery without me nosing around"

"Why" Rigsby sniggered

"Because I could recognise her and Fallon and put them together" Jane glared back at him.

"Oh right" Rigsby looked sorry for the manner in which he had asked the question. Jane put his arm on Rigsby's shoulder smiling he said "Thanks for getting me out of there"

"Cho. I believe it was you who smelled the smoke. Thanks"

"How did you manage to do that? you were tied up" Rigsby asked Jane

"if I told you I would have to kill you" Jane grinned "Why"

"Magic Circle" Jane replied tapping the side of his nose.

"Now are you going to go and bring Isobel and Fallon in or what" "We have uniform searching for them now" Lisbon told him.

"So why was Evelyn killed" Van Pelt asked

"Nothing to do with it l don't think" Jane replied "Whoever killed Evelyn wasn't working for them. She was their daughter" As they walked out together Jane put a comforting arm around Lisbon not only to comfort her but himself too. On reaching the car Lisbon turned to Jane. "Where you at any time during all this in the attic room when l was there alone?" Jane smiled at her "My dear, dear, Teresa I was with you through this always" With that he jumped into the back seat and lay down and closed his eyes to fob off being asked any more questions.

Back at CBI Fallon Isobel and Selina had been brought in Selina had sung like a bird to Cho.

Selina told them how it was all Isobel's idea to have a lady named Christine Jürgen attend the store and Spa and return immediately to New York where she was an aspiring actress.

Evelyn had done her part drawing in Jane to meet her at her apartment that night she was not supposed to be there when Jane arrived Fallon would be waiting for him instead.

Fallon was going to kill Jane. She had nothing to do with it and only managed the shop, that's all. Lisbon was conducting the Fallon interview with Van Pelt sitting in. They were getting nowhere

"So Mr Fallon. You had not intended for Jane to see this through had you?"

"I am not saying anything without a lawyer" Fallon sneered "Maybe I should give Jane 5 minutes in here with you alone then" Lisbon whispered in his ear

"You can't do that I know my rights and anyway what is that coward capable of in 5 minutes?" "MURDER" Lisbon whispered with a menacing look in her eye. Fallon shifted in his chair, his eyes darting from Lisbon to Van Pelt and back at Lisbon he was trying to determine if this woman was as mad as she sounded.

"What do l get as a deal"

"You, you get to go to prison instead of wherever it is Jane would send you" Lisbon grinned.

"Ok ok Isobel really wanted Jane dead" "Why"

"Because" Fallon looked embarrassed and sheepish now. "Because" Lisbon repeated.

"Because he used then dumped her sister Kate as well as conning her" "Start at the beginning Mr Fallon" "It was a long time ago when he was still with the carnival.

Kate was just 20 She said he knew how to treat a woman and was besotted with him, his looks, the way he talked.

He was like a drug to her and his way of life, exciting, daring and like nothing she had ever known in her dull, wealthy upbringing" "Go on" "Well Jane told her he would leave the Carnie for her but he needed to do a really big con to get the money together they would need to start a new life.

Kate eventually told him she knew of someone. It was Isobel but he couldn't be the one she saw it had to be someone else"

Fallon looked weary now but Lisbon pushed on

"What happened" "Jane found someone to carry out the con that he masterminded and took Isobel for a lot of money in an investment scam.

It really set her back, I think he may have almost cleaned her out but she would never disclose the amount.

Anyway he left the Carnie alright and took someone else with him, another woman."

Lisbon and Van Pelt looked shocked at what they had just heard. It took a few minutes to sink in.

"So what became of Kate?" Van Pelt asked

"She withdrew into herself it took a lot of therapy and time for her to get over Patrick Jane and learn to trust men again"

"What happened to Evelyn Rice Mr Fallon" Lisbon followed on while he was on a roll talking

"Evelyn. Evelyn was a stupid little girl agent Lisbon" Fallon looked evil now as he spoke "She wanted more than she was entitled to and why not let her be the one to bring down Jane off his pedestal. She was just another piece of a jigsaw to keep you all guessing"

"But she was your daughter" Van Pelt raged

"She was an ungrateful little bitch who got too greedy" Fallon snarled back

"Some father" Van Pelt remarked in a condescending tone.

"You know nothing of us"

"I know enough" Lisbon quipped motioning to the guard to take him away.

Lisbon smiled at the now showered, changed and fed Jane lying on his couch

"That eye and lip look sore, have you been checked out?"

"I think I'll live Lisbon" Jane mouthed ow as he brushed her hand from his bruised cheek "Wuss" Lisbon sneered

"I will have you know I cheated death on more than one occasion while I was with those brutes" Jane informed her

"Which was for how long exactly?" Jane looked evasive

"You were coming in and out of here, weren't you?" Lisbon was looming over him as he lay there

"No" He moved his body further into the couch back cushion as if trying to evade her.

"You came here when we had left, waited up there AND you spoke to me in the attic" Lisbon's voice was threatening now as she became more convinced he was there.

"Lisbon…" Jane's words trailed off as he slipped away from her and ran for the stairs. He was gone before she could call after him.

"I knew I wasn't going out of my mind. I just knew it" Lisbon told herself as she fell onto the couch clutching the throw off the back. A warming smile crept onto her face as she realized he had been there with her in her darkest moment spurring her on the only way he could be without being arrested….He was in her dream.


End file.
